Evadir
by Miharu Kirkland
Summary: Enamorarse de tu mejor amigo es algo muy difícil, sobre todo si eres un chico. Y lo peor de todo enterarse de que tiene novia. Evadir y evitar contacto es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Pero cuando tu amigo se da cuenta hay preguntas ¿Qué le dirás? Alfred x Arthur


_Evadir_

_Estados Unidos x Inglaterra/Alfred x Arthur_

_Hola~ Primero que nada quiero ofrecer una ENORME disculpa por no poder actualizar la historia de Chica Misteriosa el día de hoy. Pero tengo un bloqueo mental, no me fluyen bien las ideas y la verdad creo que era porque no podía sacarme esta idea para esta historia de la cabeza. Es solo una pequeña historia de Alfred x Arthur. Espero que les guste y les ofrezco nuevamente una disculpa, he estado muy ocupada por la escuela y juro que ¡hasta me falta tiempo para respirar! Y luego enferma. Pero no importa, espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia que escribí. Que lo disfruten y lo mejor para ustedes ¡Adiós!~_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Summary**__: Enamorarse de tu mejor amigo es algo muy difícil, sobre todo si eres un chico. Y lo peor de todo enterarse de que tiene novia. Evadir y evitar contacto es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Pero cuando tu amigo se da cuenta hay preguntas ¿Qué le dirás?_

_**Disclaimer**__: Hetalia no es mío, solamente es la historia nada genial que salió de mi cabeza loca C:_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Dicen por ahí que todo amor inicia con una amistad, y eso es completamente cierto. Al menos para nuestro querido Arthur Kirkland si lo es. Había sido un error muy grande el haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo, Alfred F. Jones. Aquel estadounidense de ojos azules, cabello rubio, risa estúpida, un mechón de pelo que desafía a la gravedad y carácter de un niño pequeño. Aunque no es el hombre perfecto Arthur lo amaba, lo amaba como es. Se ponía nervioso cada vez que hablaba con el americano, le temblaban las manos, le flaqueaban las piernas y tartamudeaba. Si, ese era nuestro británico de ojos esmeralda, cabello rubio alborotado, cejas algo grandes y piel blanca como el papel. Era amor, esa palabra hacia que Arthur se enfadara. El no creía en el amor, pensaba que el amor solo servía para lastimar a la gente, que el amor verdadero no existe, que solo son patrañas y estupideces que inventa la gente para hacer la vida más fácil. Pero todos esos pensamientos cambiaron cuando se encontró con Alfred la primera vez. Fue algo así:

-_Hello_~ Emm Arthur Kirkland ¿Cierto? Yo seré tu compañero de habitación, me llamo Alfred F. Jones-Sonrió un chico de ojos azules.

-Si… Hola A-Alfred-Las mejillas del británico se encendieron casi por reflejo- Y-Ya veo… ¿Me disculpas un momento? Debo ir al sanitario…-Alfred asintió y salió corriendo al baño.

-¿¡Que me pasa?! E-Esto es raro… siento el estómago revuelto y mis mejillas…-Se agarró las mejillas y estaban calientes y rojas-¿Tendré fiebre?...-Alguien abrió la puerta de repente y el oji-verde se sobresaltó. Volteo y era Alfred quien entró de repente y dijo:

-Artie ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas rojo. ¿Tienes fiebre?-El oji-azul le agarro las mejillas con ambas manos. Arthur se sonrojo más y aparto de un manotazo las manos del estadounidense agregando:

-N-No… estoy bien ¡Y mi nombre es Arthur! No Artie…

-Oh, _Come on dude!_ Es el sobrenombre que te puse, Arthur suena bien pero Artie suena divertido, y bueno solo que me preocupó un poco. Nos vemos después.-Alfred cerró la puerta. Arthur seguía confundido y seguía esa horrible sensación en su estómago. Si, era amor, amor a primera vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur caminaba rápido y con las lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos. ¿Cómo fue tan estúpido como para no plantearse la idea de que Alfred tenía novia? Tuvo que correr hacia los jardines de la escuela, para que nadie pudiera ver sus lágrimas. Fue a aquel lugar donde siempre solía esconderse cuando estaba triste y sin ánimos o cuando simplemente quería relajarse. Llego a ese lugar aventó la mochila en alguna parte y se echó a llorar.

-¿Cómo es posible que yo nunca me haya dado cuenta?-Se dijo para sí mismo el oji-verde mientras seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-Soy un idiota, después de estos dos años con los que he convivido con él no me di cuenta en lo absoluto. Y pensar que creía que tenía una pequeña oportunidad con el… Yo ¿Con él? ¿El capitán del equipo de Football saliendo con el debilucho del consejo estudiantil? No… claro que no. ¿Cómo me pude pudo imaginar que algún día, algún día de toda mi estúpida existencia el guapo y codiciado por todas las chicas de la escuela Alfred F. Jones me pidiera salir con él?...

Resignando, siguió llorando hasta que se hizo de noche. Había tomado una decisión para ese momento, desde ahora evadiría todo lo que pudiera a Alfred. No había otra cosa que hacer, si seguía en lo mismo solo se lastimaría, y eso era lo que él tenía claro, tendría que olvidar e el chico que le hizo cambiar de opinión sobre el amor. Aquel chico que pareció un rayo de sol minúsculo esperanzador en su vida llena de cosas horribles, él lo había hecho olvidar la muerte de su madre, los antiguas ataques de su hermano Scott que le habían dejado diversas marcas tanto físicas como psicológicas, el que su padre fuera alcohólico y estuviera en la cárcel por robar. Lo ayudo a escapar de todo ese dolor que le provocaba su familia y sus pensamientos. Ahora, tendría que olvidar todo eso, si no quería salir lastimado y sobre todo lastimar a Alfred tendría que fingir que nunca en su vida había conocido a ese oji-azul de sonrisa estúpida y comportamiento infantil.

Se levantó, recogió su mochila y salió rumbo a su cuarto. Esa es la decisión más inteligente que podía tomar en ese momento _Evadir_. Entró a la alcoba con Alfred dando vueltas por la habitación como loco, después de que el oji-verde entrara a la alcoba este, se le echó encima, abrazándolo y exclamó:

-¡Artie! ¿¡Dónde estabas?! Me tenías preocupado…

-Estaba en la biblioteca-Mintió- Ahora, dame permiso, quiero dormir.-El británico se apartó al otro, que tenía una mirada de confusión y tristeza, y se recostó sobre la cama para quedarse profundamente dormido. Ni siquiera le importo el traer el uniforme puesto, eso era raro viniendo de él. Ni siquiera dio su típico "Buenas noches Alfred" solo se durmió.

Alfred desconcertado, triste y confundido se preguntó porque su mejor amigo se comportaría así. Y ese comportamiento no fue solo esa noche, después de aquel incidente el oji-verde se fue alejando de él. Casi ni le hablaba, para los trabajos en equipo no se juntaba con él, prefería juntarse con Kiku o incluso con Alejandro* o Antonio, cuando tenía un problema ya no recurría a él, lo _Evadía_, en pocas palabras. Al principio pensó que lo de la "novia" sería buena idea para darle celos a él. Pero todo le salió al revés, lo comía la culpa. Había lastimado a su mejor amigo y había provocado que este se alejara de él. El nunca quiso eso, nunca se atrevería a lastimar a Arthur, que era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, él quería que estuvieran juntos el resto de sus vidas. Pero no, Alfred lo hecho a perder de nuevo. Así que, se decidió por acorralar a Arthur para confesarle que él lo amaba profundamente y que quería estar con él toda su vida. Claro que primero tendría que cortar con la tipa esa, eso no sería difícil. Lo difícil sería encontrar las palabras para decirle a Arthur todos sus sentimientos.

Así que, emprendió camino hacia donde estaba el británico platicando con Kiku y Alejandro, cuando llego ahí dijo:

-Arthur, necesito hablar contigo.

-Ah, Hola Alfred, no tengo tiempo, estaba a punto de irme con Alejandro y Kiku

-No te pregunte.-Después de esto el estadounidense cargó al británico como un costal de papas y se lo llevó a su cuarto. A Alfred no le importo los reclamos del británico y los gritos de Kiku y Alejandro suplicándole que lo bajara y lo dejara en paz. Alfred, abrió la puerta de la habitación y tumbo el oji-verde en la cama, y él se sentó a un lado. El británico estaba reclamando y diciendo que porque se lo había llevado de esa forma cuando el Americano le puso un dedo en la boca. Dando a entender que quería que se callara, con tono serio dijo:

-¿Por qué me _evades_?

-¿Yo? Pero si tú eres el que casi no tiene tiempo de que salgamos por tu _noviecita_.

-Tú eres el que me _evades _¿Por qué lo haces, Arthur?

-Y-Yo…-Arthur comenzó a llorar- Yo… pienso que… creo que interferiría entre tu novia y tu Alfred.

-No te creo, debe ser otra cosa ¿Te gusta mi novia? Es eso ¿No?

-¡N-No! A m-mí no me gusta tu novia… A… A mí me gusta… ¡Me gustas tú idiota!-Arthur lloro aún más. Se levantó de la cama y echo a correr cuando sintió que Alfred le agarró de la muñeca, lo obligo a sentarse en su regazo y Alfred dijo:

-A mí también me gustas….-Le tomo el mentón a Arthur y lo beso. Primero fue un beso dulce, y después fue un beso más apasionado, el cual los obligo a separarse. Arthur estaba todo sonrojado y Alfred solo un poco. El británico se limitó a aferrarse de Alfred mientras este le limpiaba las lágrimas con su pulgar y le susurraba al oído:

-Yo solo quería darte celos, nunca me atrevería a lastimarte, pero fue un error. Acabé lastimándote, lo siento Arthur. ¿Me das una oportunidad?

El inglés lo miro a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y recibiendo otro beso del estadounidense.

Y asi fue como Arthur aprendió una lección. No es bueno _Evadir_ a la gente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Y bueno, aquí esta. ¡Creo que me salió raro! (Más bien, muy raro) espero que les haya gustado :3 ¡nos vemos en otra ocasión! Sayonara~_


End file.
